Professional electronic equipment provides various status displays such as LED displays to indicate its operation status so that an operator of the electronic equipment can monitor the operation status in real time. Some electronic equipments have the ability to provide electronic operation status monitoring such as transmit its operation status to a monitoring system such as computer system by using binary code and electronic messaging. Other electronic equipments have the ability to provide visual operation status monitoring by using LED displays to indicate its operation status. For example, a green light indicates that the device is working properly, a red light indicates that the equipment is not working properly or in failure state, and a yellow light indicates that the device is in a warning state. Some electronic equipments are capable of providing both electronic and visual operation status monitoring.
For the equipments with electronic operation status monitoring capability, automatic online monitoring is possible. On the other hand, the equipments requiring visual operation status monitoring are unable to monitor online in real time. Currently, there are three methods to monitor the operation status of electronic equipments requiring visual operation status monitoring:                (a) Periodic Visual Inspection: in many professional fields such as electric power industry and communication industry, in power transmission control room, or communication equipment room, critical equipments using LED displays to indicate their operation status have to be visual inspected periodically. Some are visually inspected hourly, or daily. Others are visually inspected weekly or monthly.        (b) Electronic surveillance cameras: video cameras are installed in control room or communication equipment room and their video signals are transmitted to a monitoring computer so an operator can monitor the operation status of the electronic equipments simultaneously in real time.        (c) Direct connection to LED display: electronic wires are tapped into the anode and cathodes of the LED displays to obtain the operation status of the equipments.        
For a professional power transmission control room, or a communication equipment room, the number of LED displays to be monitored can be very large. Some has hundreds, thousands. Others have tens of thousands some time. With such a high number, it is very difficult to implement Periodic Visual Inspection method, and many LED displays may be missed after a long shift for the operator. It is also difficult to implement the Electronic Surveillance Camera approach, because the cost will become prohibitive for large number of LED displays to be monitored. The owners of the electronic equipments to be monitored usually will not agree to the “Direct connection to LED display” method, because the direct connection method is invasive and it is possible to cause failures of the electronic equipments.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.